The Real Nerd Nurdy
by James Death
Summary: Nurdbots sings 'The real Slim shadey' Contains Author Bad Author Bashing..Read and Review


The Real Nerd Nurdy  
  
I don't own this song....  
  
*Cut to the Robot Insane Asylm seen in Episode 1 of the B-Senshi's adventures...Nurdbot is wearing the  
same Paper gown surounded by Robot Loney's an Robotic Nurse at an desk looks up*  
Robotic Nurse:May I have you attention please?  
May I have you attention please?  
Will the real Nerd Nurdy Please stand up?  
I repete   
Will the real Nerd Nurdy Please Stand up?  
we're gonna have an Problem here.  
  
Nurdbot:You Act Like you never seen an Robot before you jaw unhinges and smashes on the floor  
Like Man of Military and Ray Moore Burst through the door  
started telling Moore's ass worse that before   
with out any remorse  
yelling to him about Thucknut  
(Man of Military:MiNe!!)  
  
In the Return of the.....  
Oh did He say what I think he said?  
and my Programmers said....  
NOTHING You Morons!   
My Programmers are dead there locked in my basement  
*Nurdbot puts an Malt Beer bottle in the fidge There is an Pic of Bill gates on the back  
with Missing on top of the pic*   
  
You got all these Bad Authors walking around  
"Dav I am sick of him walking around grabbing his you-Know-what limping to you-know-who"  
Yeah I Probably have an few computer Chips loose   
But no worse Whats Going on In Usagi's and Mamoru's bedroom  
Sometimes when I want control,I wanna kick Tsengs ass in   
But I can't but Its cool to see Jeff Hump an dead Moose   
  
My Hardrive's on your Lips   
My Hardrive's on your lips  
and Maybe if you lucky You can give it an good kick  
and That's the message That I delever to Little Kid-Bots  
and Expect them not to Know what Fighting is  
Of course I go I gonna Tell them well I should  
Cuz I gonna ride them into town ain't I ?  
  
We Ain't nothiing But computers   
Well some of us are Cannibals attack and Inject there Computers with Viruses   
But if we can Jack electrity of Heavly machine's like Win XP and 2000  
Then why can't an Man-Bot and Another Man-Bot elope  
*Wedding Nurdbot lifts of the veil of the 'Bride' its is an Man-bot..H makes  
an Gagging Motion and Runs off*  
(Sonic:No way)  
If you feel Like I feel turn of your Wordpad and date an Girl   
Women-bots wear you Panty hose sing this Chorus and it goes  
  
CHORUS  
Coz I am the Nerd Nurdy   
Yes the real Nurd Nurdy  
Im the Only Nerd Nurdy that Owns you  
so won't the real Nerd Nurdy   
please stand up please stand up  
x2  
  
Tseng Don't have to go to Super to kick ass  
Well I do,so f*ck him and f*ck you too  
Half you Fighters can't stand me   
burn in hell Ray Moore  
Reporter:Hey Nurdbot what if you win wouldn't that be weird?  
Nurdbot:Why?..So you guys can put me beside Sailor moon and Aeka?  
shit Toyama and me better switch Chairs so I can sit next to The Mario  
Bro's argue who gets to screw peach at noon  
(Mario:Me  
Luigi:No me!!)  
But you Know what Irrates me?  
That Faux  
got to Kill Man of Military Before me?  
I should download that Dieing scream sometime  
(Man of Military ARRRGGGHHH!!!)  
and show the world what an Pansy Man of Military Is  
I'm Sick of you little Girl and Boy Fighters all you do is  
piss me off Royaly  
*We see Nurdbot flip of Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon*  
So I have Been sent here to annoy YOU!!!  
and there's an millions of us British robots  
who can speak like me  
Fight like me  
Talk like me  
Swear Like me  
It just might not be the Next thing  
But not Quite me   
  
(Chorus x2)  
  
Im like an Mini-disc to listen to  
Cause I am only giveing you  
What Tseng dad said to me when I captured him and brought him aboard  
the Galaxy Police ship  
And the Only diffrence is I have the Ballberrings to say it in front of you all  
And I don't gotta be cut of edited  
The Dubbers are afraid of me  
and Whenether you like to Admit is (Rip)  
I Just-...F*ck it I am better than the rest of the B-Senshi  
(Tseng:Nurrrdddbboot!!!)  
Okay Most of them...  
Then you wonder how can Kidz eat these Floppy Discs like Cheerios  
Its funny cuz at this rate I am gonna be 30,000  
I'll be the only robot flirting with Cute Anime Girls  
Pinching Sailor V's ass  
Or Stealing Electrity from an Electric socit  
(ZZZZZZZp)  
Kids Momma and Dadda say Electricty bad..ya know whaty SCREW THEM..There Outlets everywhere  
all you need is an copper wire!!!  
and every shriner there could be an Nurdbot lurking   
He could be working at your local Burger  
blasting your attack Onion rings   
Or in the Parking lot smashing Hover cars  
Throwing them into Buildings screaming 'I don't give an f*ck'  
with he Cuffs down and His Jacket up  
So will the Real Nerd Nurdy Please stand up  
and Put one of these Ki balls into each hand up  
and Proud to see calm but really out of control  
and one more time ,Loud as you can,How does it go?  
  
Chorus x2)  
Nurdbot:Ah hell with there's an little of Nerd Nurdbot in all of us  
F*ck it,lets all stand up   
  
Read and Review  
  
OCCT and Tseio-ohki 


End file.
